Sins of the Brother
by wickedwitchoftheNE
Summary: All is well with the Teen Titans, but the newest member of their team, Cat, isn't exactly going over well with everyone. Things don't get better when Sebastian returns from hell to exact his revenge. Betrayal, Romance, and Revenge! Reviews Please!
1. School Sucks

Author's note: This story is based on the events between Teen Titans Issues 1-31. I'm not including Infinite Crisis in this story. Tim is adopted by Bruce Wayne, and still attends high school. I made him a senior, making him about 17. I believe that's the only major change I'm really making. I'll let you know of anymore, enjoy!

Gotham City High School

"5 minutes…just 5..."

Thoughts of the weekend ran through Elizabeth's mind. A trip to the mall, the movies, hanging out, partying. The usual.

"…many themes presented in this story. Who can tell me a major theme in Jekyll & Hyde?"

Elizabeth let out a sigh. The English teacher, Mr. Hawkins, immediately came towards her.

"I hope I'm not boring you Miss Dana"

Elizabeth cringed. She despised him when he called her that.

"Actually…yeah…you are"

Mr. Hawkins was taken aback. Elizabeth's best friend, Melina, smiled at Elizabeth. The class oo'ed. Elizabeth smiled contently with her comeback. Mr. Hawkins stared down at her.

"Well, then you must already know everything about this story in and out then. So you won't mind answering one last question then would you?"

Elizabeth lay back on her chair, relaxed.

"Shoot"

"The main theme of Jekyll & Hyde..The Duality of Human Nature. Explain it."

Mr. Hawkins smiled, and sat at his desk, patiently awaiting an answer. The bell rang.

"Sit down…no one is dismissed until the question is answered"

Elizabeth could feel the pressure on her. Everyone wanted to go home, and when they did depended on her knowledge.

"Well…"

Elizabeth looked at Melina for support. Melina shrugged.

"No helping Miss Dana, she must answer herself"

"Well, Jekyll was..hot…for his time… and Hyde was like…not"

Elizabeth smiled as the class snickered quietly.

"No…that's not exactly what it is"

"Who cares..Like god she was close enough" Melina complained and began to stand up.

"Like no…she wasn't…so sit down… let's see… Mr. Drake..Would you mind answering the question for Miss Dana?"

The class turned to the back corner where Tim sat.

"Well, man is evil and good. Every person has a good side and evil side, a façade. Jekyll was essentially the good side, and Hyde the evil, depending on your point of view. But to overall explain the theme, a façade. Wearing a mask, not wanting to reveal what is under it. Such as a secret, or what not"

Mr. Hawkins smiled.

"That's enough for now Mr. Drake, thank you. Class is dismissed, except for you Miss Dana."

The class quickly filed out, except for Elizabeth and Tim.

"Miss Dana, I know that studying is the last thing on your mind, but you must make an effort."

"I knew the answer"

"Then why didn't you just say it?"

Elizabeth stayed silent

"Whatever the case, your grades are showing me that you do not know these answers."

"Are we done here?"

Mr. Hawkins sighed

"I just want what's best for you..."

"Like I haven't heard that one before" Elizabeth muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I'm out"

Elizabeth stormed out, knocking into Tim on the way out, and dropped all her books

"I'm sorry" Tim said and quickly picked up her books and handed them to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth turned around and snapped back.

"Watch where you're going!"

And with that, she strutted down the empty hallway.

Tim sighed. A small beeping noise then went off in his pocket. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Titan communicator. He spoke into the communicator.

"Robin here, I'll be there soon"


	2. Finally Home

Author's note: When I thought of Ray, I was thinking of a younger Colin Farrell.

Elizabeth walked into her apartment and shut the door behind her. The apartment was empty and silent. Liz hated the silence. She missed the days when she would come home and be greeted by her mother. But times had changed. Liz had not always lived in Gotham, but was raised in New York City along with her older step brother, Ray. Her real father had left her mother before she was even born, and her step father, Robert, had been the only father she had ever known.

Life had been perfect, but her world was turned upside down when her mother was murdered by a psychopath almost 2 years ago. Robert had fallen into a deep depression and became drunk and abusive to Liz, who was just 15. As soon as Ray witnessed a brutal beating that his own father had given to Liz one night, he took Liz away to Gotham City to protect her. They had been here since, in this little one room apartment. Ray worked overtime at his job just to make ends meet. But they always seemed to have just enough extra money to afford some of the nicer things in life. Liz looked at the clock, 4:00. Ray would be home soon. She went into the small kitchen and went into the freezer.

"Hot Pockets…hot pockets…and more hot pockets" Liz sighed. Ray loved hot pockets, but she was not in the mood. She looked in the fridge, and saw nothing but an almost empty milk container, some soda, and some leftovers that looked like they were alive.

"I'm gonna have to add grocery shopping to my plans" She grumbled as she shut the door and looked through a pile of menus on the counter.

"Chinese it is"

About an hour later, Liz was digging through a big bag of Chinese food and separating everything when Ray came home.

"Hey Lizzy!" Ray said and smiled. He was 22, muscular, and gorgeous. Liz's friends were always asking her to set up dates with him. She never would of course, she knew he was gorgeous, but in all honesty, he was the best friend she would ever have.

"Ugh, I hate that nickname" Liz stuck her tongue out at him.

Ray looked at the table full of Chinese food. "Umm, something wrong with the food here?" He asked

"There is none"

Ray opened his eyes wide opened and gasped "No more hot pockets?"

Liz glared at him "Sit and eat already"

As they ate, they each shared their stories of the day.

"So do you have any plans for tonight?" Ray asked

"Well, I was planning to go to the mall with Melina" Liz responded

"Be home by 10" Ray stated

"Stop being such a mother" Liz complained

"It's my job, and besides, Gotham isn't safe at night"

"I'll be fine" Ray gave Liz a pleading look.

"Alright fine, by 10" Liz gave in.

"Thank you" Ray nodded approvingly.

"Did you have plans for tonight?" Liz inquired

"Yeah, I'm going to go out with some of the guys from work, but I should be home by 10, which means if you're not home before I am, there's gonna be a problem"

"Alright, I get the point" Liz said getting up and grabbing her purse. "I'll see you tonight then" She then turned to open the door.

"Liz?" Liz turned around.

"I love you sis" Ray said and smiled.

"Love you too, Ray" she said and waved goodbye as she raced out of the apartment.


End file.
